Kata yang tak tersampaikan
by UQ
Summary: Walau tempat ini gelap, walau aku hanya sendirian. Aku akan menunggumu disini. Menggantikan peran penyihir untukmu. Menggantikan perasaan sakit yang kau rasakan saat itu. Walau ini sangat gelap, walau ini sangat sakit, walau kata... Daisuki... Tak pernah sampai di telingamu... A Side Story of Daisuki from Shoko's POV. Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Death Under The Moon'


**Kata Yang Tak Tersampaikan**

A side story of Daisuki from Shoko's POV

Warning: Crack Pair, Angst, Death Chara.

* * *

_Ingin kubalas tatapanmu_

_Ingin kusentuh wajahmu_

_Ingin kugenggam tanganmu_

_Ingin kupeluk tubuhmu_

_Tapi... ada satu hal yang paling ingin aku lakukan_

_Suatu kata yang tak pernah sempat aku katakan_

_Satu kata sederhana yang mewakili perasaanku padamu._

_Ingin aku ucapkan_

* * *

**Daisuki**

_**~Untukmu~**_

* * *

_Gelap, sangat gelap._

_Rasa takut menyelimuti hatiku. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. aku ingin melihat cahaya. Cahaya dimana aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Tanpa harus terdiam di sini sendirian. Hei, kau dimana?_

* * *

Tubuhku kaku tak bergerak sedikitpun. Mataku terbuka tapi tak dapat kukendalikan kemana harus melihat. Dan aku pun tak dapat merespon apa yang kurasakan. Semuanya terasa hampa. Apa ... aku telah mati?

_Tik... tok... tik... tok..._

Tapi tunggu... suara apakah itu?

Jarum jam kah? Suara langkah kaki? Atau ketukan jari seseorang?

"_Hei, sampai kapan kau mau terus bermimpi?"_

Suara siapakah itu? Apa itu suaranya? Apa itu suaramu, Len?

Kau berdiri di hadapanku. Rambut _aqua blue_ yang biasanya tersisir rapih kini acak-acakan. Bola matamu begitu kusam dan kantung matamu juga semakin membesar. Kuperhatikan wajahmu dengan sepasang violet tak bernyawa milikku. Kau tampak lebih kurusan dari terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu.

_Len... kenapa kau menjadi seperti itu?_

Kau lontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatku semakin bingung, tak mengerti. Ingin kutanyakan "apa" namun bibirku seakan-akan ditutup serapat mungkin dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Lalu kau sentuh perlahan puncak kepalaku. Kau belai rambut hijau pucatku yang tak sepanjang dulu, lalu turun ke wajahku. Kau gunakan jari-jari lentikmu untuk menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajahku. Kuperhatikan ekspresi wajahmu yang kian menunjukan kesedihan mendalam ketika ibu jarimu berhenti tepat di bibirku. Kau tipiskan jarak antara kita berdua, memudahkan dirimu untuk membawa bibirmu mendekati milikku. Ingin aku munculkan rona merah di pipi. Tapi tak bisa, hanya deru nafas yang tetap biasa yang terdengar setelah kau menyudahi ciuman singkat kita. Tak ada ulasan senyum di bibirku. Semua yang terjadi barusan tak membuat perubahan mendalam pada diriku.

Kau terlihat semakin kesal. Dahimu berkerut dan matamu terlihat ingin menangis.

_Hei, Len... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Kau putuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanku di ruang serba putih ini. Ingin kupinta dirimu untuk diam dan tak pergi. Tapi bibir dan tangan ini tak bisa kugerakan, tak bisa kuberi perintah.

_Len... jangan pergi..._

Tapi semua percuma sudah. Suara pintu tertutup menggantikan suara langkah kakimu yang kian meredup.

Aku masih di tempat yang sama. Duduk terdiam dengan pandangan kosong tanpa membuat sedikit gerakan. Kemudian bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar—lagi—. Aku mengharapkan kalau kau memutuskan untuk kembali dan tetap disini menemaniku. Tapi sayangnya yang muncul bukanlah dirimu melainkan seorang wanita berpakaian putih seperti suster, ataukah ia memang suster?

Wanita ini tersenyum padaku.

"Nona Fuyumi, lebih baik sekarang anda berbaring dan istirahat." Katanya dengan lembut sambil menyentuh tubuhku.

Ia rebahkan tubuhku layaknya merebahkan sebuah boneka tak bernyawa. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuhku, memeriksa keadaanku, dan menutup kedua kelopakku. Setelahnya, ia pun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku masih tak mengerti. Aku bingung dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan meninggalkan begitu banyak pertanyaan tak terucap dariku.

* * *

_I cannot see the Moon tonight,Tho' it be just as well._

_I cannot see her shining light, Within this darkness I must dwell._

_Turn the key, unlock the door,For I shall fear the dark no more._

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut hijau sedang berdiri di depan lemari baju di dalam apartemennya. Mata violetnya bergerak meneliti isi lemarinya dengan cermat. Bibir ranumnya bergerak, menggumamkan kata-kata. Ia ambil beberapa baju lalu berjalan ke arah meja rias dengan cermin berukuran setengah badannya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali ketika mencoba memastikan baju yang mana yang pas untuk ia pakai hari ini.

"Hh... baju yang mana ya?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengembalikan baju-baju tadi ke lemarin. Violetnya tak sengaja menangkap jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul 9.45.

"Astaga! Sudah jam segini! Ayo Shoko! Kau harus cepat. Ini kencan pertamamu!" Katanya sembari tersenyum.

Ia percepat langkahnya menuju lemari dan mencari baju yang pas. Setelah ia dapatkan bajunya, ia kembali ke meja rias dan memasangkan pita merah muda yang senada dengan warna bajunya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan langsung keluar apartemennya. Matanya melihat ke langit yang kusam.

"Banyak sekali awan gelap, haruskah aku membawa payung? Ya, sedia payung sebelum hujan." Ia kembali masuk ke apartemennya dan mengambil payungnya.

Ia keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ia lihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 10, waktu yang dijanjikan.

'_Apa aku harus menelpon Len? tapi kalau aku menelponnya akan memperlambat waktuku.'_

Ia berjalan cepat agar tak menambah keterlambatannya. Saat menuruni anak tangga, tubuhnya yang ringkih hampir saja jatuh kalau saja tangannya tak memegang susur tangga.

"Fiuh... hampir saja." Ia menghela nafas lega dan kembali berjalan dengan cepat.

Gadis itu terhenti ketika menyadari rintikan hujan yang perlahan membasahi bumi. Ia ambil payung lipat di dalam tasnya dan membukanya.

'_Untung aku membawa ini.'_

Ia tersenyum sebelum lanjut berjalan.

Walau hujan semakin deras, kakinya tetap mempercepat langkahnya. Sudah jam 10.10 dan itu semakin membuatnya panik. Tak ada lagi yang namanya berjalan, ia memutuskan untuk lari.

Ia menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari semen. Hujan semakin deras dan ia tak berniat berhenti. Ia turuni anak tangga itu dengan cepat.

_Srash.._

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tak ada lagi susur tangga yang membantunya menjaga keseimbangannya. Payungnya terjatuh entah kemana. Ia coba gerakan tubuhnya namun tak ada yang terjadi. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit dan ia merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir keluar dari kepalanya. Matanya yang samar-samar terbuka perlahan menutup, menahan rasa dingin air hujan yang terus membasahi tubuhnya.

Mata terpejam, nafas melambat.

"_L-Len... d-dai-su-ki.."_ ucapnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya

* * *

_Underneath the Dark Moon,Or a Moon obscured by clouds._

_Darkness opens the veil,And raises all the shrouds._

* * *

Hari ini kau datang mengunjungiku seperti biasanya. Kulihat kau membawa beberapa lembar kertas dan duduk di samping ranjangku. Kau tersenyum bahagia sambil menunjukanku isi kertas tersebut.

_Ah, kau pasti telah menyelesaikan satu ceritamu lagi ya, Len?_

Aku tersenyum walau wajahku tetaplah tak berekspresi.

"Shoko, ini cerita terbaruku. Tentang penyihir yang mencintai seorang gadis manusia. Tapi sayangnya penyihir itu sangat dibenci oleh para manusia. Tapi gadis itu berbeda, ia tak membenci si penyihir. Mereka sangat sulit untuk bertemu. Hanya seminggu dalam setahun mereka hanya bisa bertemu. Ketika malam hari tanpa bulan di langit, _dark moon_. Para manusia takut sekali keluar rumah pada malam seperti itu ..."

Kau terus menceritakan kisah itu dengan sangat antusias. Namun aku menyadari sesuatu, ekspresimu perlahan menjadi kelam. Kisah yang awalnya kukira berakhir tragis.

"Gadis manusia itu dibunuh karena diduga berkomplot dengan penyihir. Si penyihir yang hanya muncul setiap malam tanpa bulan tak mengetahuinya. Ketika _dark moon_, si penyihir menunggu kedatangan gadis yang amat ia cintai. Malam itu sangatlah spesial baginya. Ia ingin melamar si gadis dan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya seutuhnya. Ia menunggu tanpa tertidur di malam pertama. Ia berpikir kalau gadis itu sedang sibuk."

Suaramu berubah menjadi parau. Kuperhatikan bibirmu perlahan bergetar.

"Di hari kedua gadis itu juga tak kunjung datang, hujan lebat membasahi tempat si penyihir tinggal. Penyihir berpikir kalau si gadis tidak datang karena hujan lebat. Di hari ketiga gadis itu tak datang lagi. Semakin lama si penyihir semakin curiga. Apa gadis itu mulai tak menyukainya? Apa gadis itu mulai membencinya sama seperti manusia yang lain?"

Aku terus mendengarkan ceritamu. Entah kenapa aku merasa matamu tak berani menatap mataku. Kau fokuskan pandanganmu sepenuhnya ke kertas ceritamu.

"Penyihir memutuskan untuk pergi ke desa tempat gadis itu tinggal di hari ke enam. Ia sangat marah karena merasa dipermainkan oleh gadis itu. Saat sampai di desa, ia langsung disambut oleh warga yang membawa berbagai senjata dan mulai menyerangnya. Si penyihir yang sedang murka langsung membunuh semua warga. Ketika ia hendak membunuh warga terakhir—seorang gadis—yang memintanya berhenti. Setelah mendengarkan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah teman gadis yang dicintainya, si penyihir itu memutuskan untuk mendengar penjelasannya. Akhirnya ia tahu, alasan kenapa gadis yang amat ia cintai tak kunjung datang. Ia putuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan desa itu dengan menyisakan satu warga. Selesai."

Kau menyudahi ceritamu. Kau tatap kembali diriku.

"Seharusnya si penyihir menjemput gadis itu setiap kali ingin bertemu atau membuat sihir penjaga untuk memantau si gadis." Kau mengulas sebuah senyuman hambar.

Kau sentuh pipiku. Kau dekatkan keningmu dengan keningku. Kau pejamkah matamu.

"Andai saja semuanya tak terjadi, apa si penyihir dan si gadis bisa hidup bahagia bersama selama-lamanya?" gumammu.

Bulir-bulir putih membasahi wajahmu. Lagi-lagi kulihat dirimu menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ini menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan melihatmu menangis seperti itu untukku. Dulu aku kira berada di sampingmu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi sekarang... berada di sampingmu tanpa melakukan apapun seperti ini membuatku sakit.

_Len... kumohon jangan menangis._

* * *

_Moon to Moon,Season to season._

_Magical workings,Rhymes with good reason._

_We start in a circle,The Goddess' embrace._

_We end at the beginning,All in the same place._

* * *

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Keadaanku semakin lama semakin parah. Ingatanku perlahan menghilang. Nafasku terasa semakin melambat.

Setiap kali kau datang mengunjungiku, keadaanmu sama buruknya denganku. Kau masih sering membacakan cerita-cerita buatanmu untukku. Cerita-cerita berakhir tragis, yang selalu berakhir dengan penyesalan di pihak lelaki.

Aku tak tahan melihatmu yang menangis setelah selesai membacakan cerita itu. Aku tak tahan melihatmu menderita ketika aku tak membalas pelukan dan kecupan lembutmu.

Kalau ini semua terus berlanjut. Akankah aku bertahan?

Kau peluk diriku dengan erat sebelum meninggalkanku pergi. Dan perawat yang biasa mengurusiku akhirnya masuk. Ia merebahkan tubuhku seperti biasa dan memeriksanku. Sebelum ia menutup kedua mataku, ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga nona cepat sembuh dan bisa bahagia dengan kekasih nona." Ia tutup mataku dan kemudian pergi.

Kekasih?

Andaikan kami ini benar-benar sepasang kekasih, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tapi mungkin, akan semakin sulit untuk melepaskan dirinya kalau saatku tiba. Saat dimana aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini.

_Kalau aku pergi apa kau akan kembali ceria, Len?_

_Apa kau akan berhenti menangisiku, Len?_

Perlahan... aku mulai terlelap, tak tahu kapan aku akan terbangun.

* * *

_Gelap, sangat gelap._

_Langkah kakiku yang gontai tak menghentikanku untuk melangkah. Kuangkat wajahku menatap langit. Gelap... tak ada cahaya bulan terpancar._

_Walau tempat ini gelap, walau aku hanya sendirian._

_Aku akan menunggumu disini. Menggantikan peran penyihir untukmu. Menggantikan perasaan sakit yang kau rasakan saat itu._

_Walau ini sangat gelap, walau ini sangat sakit, walau kata..._

_**Daisuki**_

_~Tak pernah sampai di telingamu~_

_**[2012-07-20]**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga challange-nya! Utangku berkurang sudah, ini _challange_ **Death Under The Moon** dengan _**prompt **__**despair**_. Shouko mati karena udh putus asa buat hidup kalau hanya bisa liat Len nangis dan dia gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Bulannya diambil dari bulan kelahirannya Shoko, November yang berarti _**Dark Moon**__. _Pas lagi _googling_ nyari referensi malah nyasar ke forum sihir-sihir gitu, dan ternyata gak cuma namanya aja serem, ternyata nemu lagu juga yang ambil tema _dark moon_, maka dipakailah lagu itu. Judul lagunya **The Invisible Moon**, gak tau lagunya siapa.

Kembali lagi soal matinya Shoko, dia mati di dalam ilusi/mimpinya yg seakan-akan membuat dia jadi si penyihir yang nungguin gadis desa di saat _dark moon_ dari cerita yang dibuat Len.

Untuk yang belum baca **Daisuki**, Shoko mengidap penyakit **katatonik stupor**. Penyakit di mana indra dan organ-organ lainnya berfungsi dengan normal tapi si penderita gak bisa merasakan/merespon/sadar/tanggap dengan sekitarnya. Jadi, bisa dibilang seperti mayat hidup atau orang yang kerjanya melamun terus-terusan dan mengabaikan lingkungannya.

Yang terakhir, RnR ya!


End file.
